Día Blanco
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Ebumi nunca tuvo y nunca tendrá un carácter merecedor del premio nobel de la paz. No obstante, había seres intrépidos y arriesgados (o suicidas) que se atrevían a regalarle chocolates el 14 de Febrero; y él odiaba devolver tanto favores como detalles.


_Nota: Para quienes no lo sepan, en el día de San Valentín, en Japón, las mujeres son quienes dan chocolates a los hombres, y el 14 de Marzo (un mes después) los hombres devuelven ese gesto con... más chocolate x'D_

 _Esta es mi hermosa OTP de All Out! así que espero que también la disfruten ^^._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a sinnamoltroll que siempre me está beteando mis cosas raras (?). También a KassaneT, la Bae-chan, que siempre me apoya con esto._

* * *

 **DÍA BLANCO**

Ebumi no odiaba las festividades, lo que despreciaba era el jodido tumulto de gente que se aventaba sobre los escaparates de las tiendas, perturbando su paz. Entre las personas que lo conocían no tenía fama por su gran _carisma y devoción,_ más bien, lo caracterizaba su carácter bélico. El día de hoy estaba con un humor terrible debido a que se trataba del 14 de Febrero.

Tras llegar a la escuela creía que nada podía empeorar, pero se equivocó. Apenas cruzó la puerta, una chica de larga cabellera oscura se posicionó frente a él y le extendió una linda cajita junto a una carta rosada. No era difícil saber de qué se trataba.

Ebumi levantó un poco la mirada con escrutinio. Casi todos alrededor estaban expectantes a la escena, y eso sólo conseguía consumir los segundos de la bomba de tiempo que era aquel chico.

—¡E-Ebumi! Quiero que r-recibas estos chocolates. Yo…

«¿Uh? ¿Qué tanto está balbuceando esta idiota?» dijo para sus adentros. La notaba nerviosa, pero no era difícil imaginar qué estaba diciendo, aunque, ¿por qué parecía ser un espectáculo para los demás?

Apretó los dientes, y su arrogante mirada se afiló lo suficiente como para cortar las cabezas de los allí presentes.

¡En verdad odiaba ese estúpido día!

* * *

—Te lo dije el año pasado, ¿no es así, Ebumi?

—Lo siento, Matsuo. Lo olvidé.

—Te mandé un mensaje esta mañana para recordártelo.

—Olvidé checar mi celular.

—Me escribiste de vuelta un _«Entendido»._

Ebumi no dio respuesta.

Si bien en esos momentos Matsuo parecía su madre, pero no lo estaba regañando ni mucho menos, tan sólo quería evitar los daños colaterales que el terrible humor de Ebumi podía causar.

Soltó un suspiro antes de continuar.

—Sé que te molestan mucho estas fechas, pero no es correcto hacer llorar a una mujer en público —habló tranquilo; con mucha suerte sus intentos por hacer que el otro cobrara conciencia de sus actos darían frutos. No deseaba que, a la larga, le pasara algo malo por culpa de esa actitud—. Pudiste rechazarla de otra forma.

No obstante, Ebumi continuó comiendo de su almuerzo como si nada.

«Me ignoras con la comida de nuevo… Bueno, al menos ahora aceptas traer las cosas que prepara tu madre. Eso ya es ganancia».

—Le daré alguna paleta el Día Blanco a modo de disculpa —dijo Ebumi con un completo desinterés; de lo contrario Matsuo y su ridícula amabilidad se harían presentes, y sería todavía más molesto.

—¿Hm?

—Eso bastará para que dejes de reprenderme, ¿no?

Matsuo soltó una pequeña risita; luego, prosiguió a revolverle los cabellos.

—Eres todo un caso.

Aunque le molestaban esas acciones, Ebumi no podía quejarse demasiado por ello. Después de todo, era algo así como su hermano mayor.

Por el resto del día, pudo evadir sin mucho problema a las chicas que querían acercarse (les aterraba bastante hacerlo) pero lo que no esperó fue encontrar _eso_ en su casillero justo al momento de tomar su calzado para retirarse.

Al llegar al club del equipo de rugby, e ir a donde Toshinosuke se encontraba, como era costumbre, no tardó en soltar una sarta de maldiciones que demostraban la _humillación_ que sentía por lo que acababa de suceder. El resto de los chicos de tercero no demoraron demasiado en enterarse de lo sucedido (después de todo, lo estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos).

Pasó un mes desde entonces. De repente, a la hora de la salida, la puerta de un salón se abrió con toda la delicadeza que una patada podía otorgar. Varios de los estudiantes quedaron congelados en sus posiciones. Con mucha claridad podían notar un miasma venenoso que comenzaba a inundar las cuatro paredes en las que se encontraban. En especial porque quien cruzaba el marco no era nada más ni nada menos que ¡el mismísimo demonio, Ebumi Masaru!

¿Qué podía querer uno de los delincuentes más reconocidos del instituto con unos simples chicos de primero?

Unos se quedaron callados, continuando con su rol de espectadores mientras otros preferían andar con cuidado en dirección a la salida con la esperanza de no ser notados. El único ser que no temía por su vida y que, al contrario, ignoraba todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor, era Oharano Etsugo.

¿La razón? Bueno, había visto los desplantes de ira que el mayor tenía durante los partidos. No sería extraño que estuviese buscando a alguien para ese propósito. Lo que sea que hiciera, lo tenía sin cuidado; o al menos eso trataba de aparentar, ya que lo miraba disimuladamente mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

Lo que no esperó fue tenerlo justo frente a su lugar en pocos segundos.

Soltó un suspiro y habló sin mucho interés:

—¿Qué necesitas?

Ebumi contestó tomándolo por las prendas del cuello para levantarlo con total brusquedad de su asiento. El resto de los estudiantes pensaron que, si no salían de allí, acabarían siendo testigos del comienzo de una masacre.

La tensión era latente, podría rebanarse con un cuchillo y ser visible. La manera en que los ojos escarlatas de Ebumi brillaban con una mayor sed de sangre al no despegarse de los de Oharano, que demostraban tanta tranquilidad como le era posible, daba a entender que nada bueno estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Lo único que cruzó la mente de Oharano, fue que aquello se debía a que él había sido escogido como jugador titular durante varios partidos de práctica en vez de su compañero.

—A ver, antes de que empieces una pelea debes saber que…

Fue interrumpido a mitad de la oración, pues el intento de _yankee_ realizó la acción más inesperada que pudiera haber figurado por su cabeza. De algún lugar sacó una caja de chocolates, envuelta y ligeramente deformada debido al brusco agarre al que era sometida. Acto seguido, se la estrelló con algo de violencia en el pecho.

Oharano soltó un leve quejido tras sufrir el impacto, seguido del sonido que el _obsequio_ hizo al caer al piso. No argumentó nada al instante, miró pasmado a Ebumi, a quien apenas se le notaba un (casi inexistente) rubor en las mejillas.

—Ojalá te atragantes con ellos y te mueras —la voz ronca de Masaru sonó casi estruendosa debido al silencio.

Luego de eso dio la vuelta sin siquiera molestarse en recibir la posible pregunta o respuesta del otro; y justo cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta, enunció:

—¡Y la próxima vez que me quieras dar chocolates de San Valentín, hazlo en mi cara en vez de dejarlo en mi taquilla!

Después, la puerta se cerró con la misma fuerza con la que había sido abierta; además, fue lo que sacó de su trance a muchos de los presentes que veían estupefactos la escena. El alma les regresó al cuerpo, incluso pareció que suspiraron al unísono.

Oharano abrió los ojos con asombro; aunque, casi al instante, recuperó su expresión habitual. Suspiró de alivio, y chasqueó la lengua con molestia mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello antes de disponerse a recoger la caja. Terminó de acomodar sus cosas y se dirigió a la práctica.

Nadie en el equipo sabía el por qué ese par de tercos estaban más raros a lo usual. Bueno, algunos sí estaban enterados.

Un mes atrás, Oharano escuchó, del resto de los de primer año, el extraño rumor de que nadie se atrevía a dejarle dulces a Ebumi el 14 de Febrero. No tenía idea de la razón, y tampoco se quedó a escucharlo, pero ansiaba ver la reacción de su compañero, ¿y qué mejor que ser el primero en todo? No obstante, cuando el día llegó, no se hallaba dispuesto a esperar toda la tarde a que el condenado impuntual apareciera, así que optó por dejarle el presente en la taquilla.

 _No se imaginó que un detalle de esa índole sería tomado como una declaración de guerra… con azúcar._

Cuando anocheció y cada uno regresó a su respectivo hogar, lo primero que hizo Oharano fue revisar el _obsequio_.

Pese a ser un desastre por fuera, el contenido no estaba mal, por lo que esbozó una tranquila sonrisa que nadie, en la faz de la Tierra, tendría el privilegio de ver.

Puede que el anverso de una tarjeta enunciando un «Ojalá te lesiones», no fuese muy romántico, pero el «Espero te gusten los chocolates» del reverso, sí que lo era.


End file.
